watch it
by mikaylawolfandfalconlover13
Summary: so this is a watching the movie fic with the guardians the bergess kids and jacks mortal kids rated t for some swearing and that one scene where sandy dies
1. Chapter 1

jack was pacing across the north pole elves watching him a few even following back and forth until bunny, who was there with the other guardians for a meeting, snapped at him

"what the bloody heck are you doing" jack just kept muttered

"five, four, three, two, one."there was a flash and they were in a room with the kids and three other people first there was a girl in a blue hoodie, jeans and sparkly black sneakers with a purple star on the sides (me by the way), next was a girl with black hair with red streaks along the edges a red hoodie jeans and blue sneakers. the last girl was the strangest she was wearing a black military vest (you know the one with pockets all over the place) a plain black tee-shirt and and jeans the strange thing about her was the wolf ears poking out of red streaked black hearth first girl smiled and said

"welcome to the triad headquarters jackie here wanted some family bonding so he asked us to bring you all along with his first family to watch what happened when pitch rose this is mostly for the kids and the overlands but there are a few scenes that i want you to see now with that i'll bring in the overlands" she rose her hands and started chanting in gaelic (how do you spell it please help i the reviews thanks)

 **well that was fun so next i will be bringing in jacks mortal family and starting the first scene i add more chapters if i know people are reading this so review please**


	2. Chapter 2

_**and i'm back first i would like to thank**_ _ur fan_ _ **for the review honestly i didn't think of those things thank u for the ideas also because i tend to forget**_

as the girl finished chanting a light appeared again and when it faded their were three people in 17th centurie clothes looking around confused,a mother a father and a little girl around jaimie's age. the girl gasped when she looked at jack right before the girl's asked them into another room

after a few minutes of waiting the overlands ant the triad came out and paused before the little girl ,emma, launched her self at jack and hugged him tight which jack returned

"well now that that is out of the way time for introductions" the girl with wolf ears said "i am Lyea protector of the worlds animals"

the next girl in the red hoodie came up and introduced herself as Star protector of the worlds plants

the last of the triad introduced herself as Mikayla protector of the time stream

the guardians and burgess kids introduced themselves (if you don"t know who they are why are you here).

last to introduce them selves were the overlands who were grinning at jack through the introductions

the father stepped up still grinning "i am James Overland this is my wife June (a/n, sorry just wanted the irony) and our daughter Emma we are jacks family.

 _ **done i promise i will post the actual watching the movie thing next thank you bye review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**wow didn't think that i would get the chance to update so soon my brother is normally the one in charge of the computers but thankfully his girlfriend came over**_

emma was outside staring off into space when a light surrounded her the next thing she new she was in a large room with the strangest people she had ever seen including a boy that look strikingly similar to her dead brother, That was before three of the normalish people herded us into another room

"hi i know that you probably don't trust us but this is the best way to see your son again" my mother immedetly pounced at the idea

"you can bring jack here" the girl in the blue shirt smiled kindly and said

"he is already here, he was the boy with white hair" i gasped "now i'm going to let star explain why you are here" another girl this time in red stepped up

"you are here to watch a movie which is simply just a bunch of moving talking pictures, about jack now lets go i think the others are getting impatiant" with that she turned around to lead us out after the introductions the girls led us to a large room with a lot of chairs and a large white sheet on one wall.

somehow the the girls ended up in front of the sheet without any of us noticing

'sit any were you want" the girl in blue, Mikayla said

as everyone got settled the room got darker as the screen lit up

 **ok i am sorry guys i ment to write the first scene** **in this chapter but i have to stop here it sucks having to share a computer**


	4. Chapter 4

_**two days in a row thats a new record for me i'm proud of myself**_ _(sad huh)_ _ **any way now i am done stalling with this now they watch the movie. the bold is the movie and regular print is commentary**_

 **(Jack,v.o.)**

 **"Darkness that's the first thing i remember."**

the overlands looked depressed their jackie didn't even remember them at first

 **"it was dark, and it was cold. And i was scared."**

 **As we pulled back you could see a silhouette of a boy, cape fluttering lightly in the current as he drifts into a ray of light refracting into the water. the beam of light turns into the moon which brightened magically**

the children stare in awe as the moon give new life to the spirit next to them

 **(On top of the lake)**

 **the ice spiderwebs and cracks open and a young man floats out white hair ruffled and bare foot this is jack**

emma gasped "you look so different"

 **(jack,V.O.)**

 **"but then... then I saw the moon it was so big and so bright and it seemed to chase the darkness when it did i wasn't scared anymore"**

jaime looked like he was thinking for a second than said confused

"but your never scared" jack smiled knowingly and said

"exactly"

 **jack floats down to stand on the lake as the ice closes up under him**

 **(Jack, V.O.)**

 **"why i was there and what i was meant to do- that i've never known. and part of me wonders if i ever will"**

 **looking around confused jack walks carefully across the ice slipping a bit**

sophie giggled "silly" causing the girls that don't know her to coo

 **jacks foot hits something looking down we find its a staff as jack picks it up it glows an odd bright blue. jack almost drops it**

the guardians stare at jack who never lets gohis staff

 **as the bottom of the staff hits the ice fern like frost erupts across the glass like surface jake is noticeably confused**

 **after touching a few trees to test this out jack runs around the lake playing with his new power until he is suddenly swept up by the wind. he inspects the lake before he is dropped into a tree**

"believe it or not that didn't hurt" jack assured to the glares of his parents

 **grabbing a branch and pulling himself up laughing jack spots a small settlement, burgess.**

 ** _ok i'm going to stop here because a)i need to charge the computer and B)_** **my brother most likly want the computer back but hey long chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Iiii''mmm bbbaaaaccckk so I tried to write it so that I wasn't copying the script but that was too hard for me but if anyone has a problem with that all I can say is its fanfiction I can do whatever the heck I want. And with that note I leave you**_

 **EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS**

 **A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs.**

 **Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands**

 **up, still elated, and brushes himself off.**

 **As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their**

 **hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.**

 **JACK**

 **(To the townsfolk)**

 **Hello. Hello. Good evening,**

 **ma'am.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Ma'am?**

Jacks mother scoffs "rude, even if he looks different he is still Jack"

 **The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches**

 **down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**

"Isn't that James?" Emma asked "what is he doing he is going to run right into jack" she asked that when she realized James wasn't turning.

 **JACK**

 **Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me**

 **where I am?**

Gasping rang through the "crowd" aka the Overlands

 **The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack**

 **staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had**

 **been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow.**

 **JACK**

 **Hello! Hello!**

 **Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his**

 **presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.**

 **JACK (V.O.)**

 **My name is Jack Frost - how do I**

 **know that? The moon told me so.**

 **But that was all he ever told me.**

 **And that was a long, long time ago.**

 **We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered**

 **trees.**

The family turned to their oldest child with a look that said 'answers now' there was giggling in the background "well this should be fun" that was Kayla (Mikayla in case I didn't clarify earlier)

 _ **Well I didn't say it was a long chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

after a few minutes of trying to explain and failing jack finally gave up and turned back to the movie 

**EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK**

 **FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal**

 **a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible**

 **hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**

 **INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK**

 **We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white**

 **trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of**

 **ice onto a stone work table—**

everyone jumped

 **IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying**

 **Ice.**

Jack squeaked and glared at North "couldn't you use wood or something" he asked angrily "that stuff is hard to make"

 **North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo**

 **on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible.**

 **Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,**

 **each licking their own tasty morsel.**

 **NORTH (O.S.)**

 **Still waiting for cookies!**

 **As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies**

 **from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**

North took out a notebook and quickly scrawled something before turning back to the movie

 **The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself**

 **across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge**

 **HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing**

 **a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,**

 **delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve**

 **tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible-**

 **His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a**

 **delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-**

 **His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An**

 **ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the**

 **track, picking up speed-**

 **NORTH**

 **Yes!**

 **North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two**

 **Elves.**

 **One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the**

 **plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then**

 **unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out**

 **onto the plate.**

More notes from north, disgusted looks from everyone else

 **NORTH**

 **Ah, finally!**

 **He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles**

 **as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair**

 **\- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the**

 **train lifts off the track-**

 **Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned**

 **YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the**

 **floor in pieces.**

Now it was jacks turn to take notes while muttering about permafrost and the north pole

 **YETI**

 **Arghbal...**

 **NORTH**

 **Ach!**

 **The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries**

 **out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out**

 **another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and**

 **takes a moment to collect himself.**

Jack held up his hand and made an exact replica of the train that got destroyed north squealed… a VERY manly squeal (1)

 **NORTH**

 **How many times have I told you to**

 **knock?**

 **YETI**

 **Warga blarghgha!**

 **NORTH**

 **What...? The Globe?**

 **North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath**

"holy… Santa has swords"

 **and HEADS OUT-**

 **INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 **A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as**

 **North's huge boots stomp through.**

 **NORTH**

 **Shoo with your pointy heads. Why**

 **are you always under boot?**

"Aww north it's not their fault" jack scolded there just small if I told off the winter fairies…" (2) jack covered his mouth but too late the others heard and started asking questions before Star (forget we were there?) shouted for them to shut up and wait till the end of the scene.

 **He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -**

 **they're looking up in fear at -**

 **THE GLOBE OF BELIEF**

 **Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North**

 **notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out.**

 **NORTH**

 **What is this?**

 **Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is**

 **snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.**

 **NORTH**

 **(TO YETI)**

 **Have you checked the axis? Is**

 **rotation balanced?**

 **YETI**

 **(SHRUGS SHOULDERS)**

 **Wardle bawddrel.**

 **Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of**

 **nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING**

 **BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE**

 **GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-**

 **The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND**

 **WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as**

 **the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates**

 **into the air -**

 **As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to**

 **the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls**

 **to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving**

 **walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving**

 **nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?**

as one the colonials, including jack, crossed themselves it was actually kind of funny

 **North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:**

 **NORTH**

 **Can it be?**

 **(then calls off)**

 **Dingle!**

 **A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to**

 **themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement**

 **quickly turns to confusion.**

Giggles ran through the room

 **NORTH**

 **Make preparations! We are going to**

 **have company.**

 **North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and**

 **PRESSES IT-**

 **.**

 **The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP**

 **the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-**

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS**

 **From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT**

 **ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the**

 **GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**

All of the people who know what this means cheer

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 225 - GUARDIANS GATHER**

 **INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a**

 **sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes**

 **out the other side with a tooth in hand.**

 **EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY**

 **Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this**

 **is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site.**

 **INT. TOOTH'S PALACE**

 **Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in**

 **tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.)**

 **Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22**

 **bicuspids, 18 central incisors.**

 **Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18**

 **premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain**

 **advisory!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at**

 **23 Maple. Head out!**

 **A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks**

 **out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is**

 **TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of**

 **tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.)**

 **Wait!**

Every one stiffens _is there a problem_

**And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we**

 **finally see her beautiful FACE.**

 **She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy**

 **adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**

Tooth looks sheepish

 **TOOTH (CONT'D)**

 **It's her first tooth. Have you**

 **ever seen a more adorable lateral**

 **incisor in all of your life?!**

 **(GASPS)**

 **Look how she flossed!**

 **The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's**

 **attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky.**

 **She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of**

 **the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**

 **NORTH (V.O.)**

 **My fellow Guardians - It is our job**

 **to watch over the children of the**

 **world, and keep them safe - to**

 **bring wonder, hope and dreams.**

 **And so, I've called us all here for**

 **one reason, and one reason only -**

 **the children are in danger.**

 **Much of this we hear over the following...**

 **EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM**

 **We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a**

 **stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken**

 **the shape of a child playing soccer.**

 **We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the**

 **sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to**

 **earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS...**

 **...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand**

 **shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads.**

 **The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,**

 **THE SANDMAN. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The**

 **Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned.**

 **Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud**

 **suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small**

 **BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the**

 **plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape**

 **and flies off into the distance.**

All of the boys shout cool even jacks father

 **NORTH (V.O.)**

 **An enemy we have kept at bay for**

 **centuries has finally decided to**

 **strike back. We alone can stop**

 **him.**

 **Much of this we hear over the following...**

 **INT. EGG TUNNEL**

 **A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs**

 **carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object.**

 **Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely**

 **keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding**

 **speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -**

 **EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE**

 **A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out.**

 **A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed.**

 **The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Ah, it's freezing.**

 **He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.**

Jack looked upset and bunny looked confused before he got distracted by Kayla swatting him upside the head

"never complain about the weather in front of an elemental it makes them feel worthless" _…not like they don't already feel like that"_ she added silently (3) 

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

 **I can't feel my feet! I can't feel**

 **my feet!**

 **In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit**

 **palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 250 - THE CEREMONY**

 **INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT**

 **Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails**

 **of Dreamsand.**

 **NORTH (O.S.)**

 **Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

 **Oh, this better be good, North.**

 **.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.)**

 **(to her fairies)**

 **Montreal, sector six: ten**

 **premolars, eight incisors and**

 **twelve canines. Steer clear of the**

 **wild goose migration.**

That seemed to remind jack of something

"Crap winter preparations start today" Kayla raise her hand

"do you want me to call in the winter fairies?"

"PLEASE"

 **NORTH**

 **Sandy, thank you for coming.**

 **Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He**

 **joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe**

 **Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating**

 **that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.**

 **NORTH**

 **(TO SANDY)**

 **I know, I know, but I obviously**

 **wouldn't have called you all here**

 **unless it was serious.**

 **North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room.**

 **Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.**

 **NORTH (CONT'D)**

 **The Boogie Man was here - at the**

 **Pole.**

 **North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**

 **TOOTH**

 **(SHOCKED)**

 **Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!**

 **NORTH**

 **Yes! There was black sand covering**

 **the globe.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **(CONFUSED)**

 **What, what...what do you mean black**

 **sand?**

 **NORTH**

 **And then a shadow!**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Hold on, hold on, I thought you**

 **said you saw Pitch.**

 **NORTH**

 **Well, ah, not exactly...**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Not exactly? Can you believe this**

 **guy?**

 **Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand**

 **question mark above his head.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

 **Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

 **NORTH**

 **Look, he is up to something very**

 **bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **(his eyes narrow)**

 **Hang on, hang on, you mean to say,**

 **you summoned me here THREE DAYS**

 **BEFORE EASTER - because of your**

 **belly? Mate, if I did this to you**

 **three days before Christmas-**

 **TOOTH**

 **(to her fairies)**

 **Argentina. Priority alert! A**

 **batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

 **NORTH**

 **Please. Bunny. Easter is not**

 **Christmas.**

"No," Emma stated "they are both equally important Christmas is when Jesus was born Easter is when he died for us (4)

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Here we go...**

 **North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his**

 **hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served**

 **eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

 **(LAUGHS)**

 **North, I, I don't have time for**

 **this. I've still got two million**

 **eggs to finish up.**

 **The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of**

 **light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down**

 **the walls of the globe room.**

 **NORTH (O.S.)**

 **No matter how much you paint, is**

 **still egg!**

 **Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others'**

 **attention.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Look, mate, I'm dealing with**

 **perishables. Right. You've got**

 **all year to prepare.**

 **TOOTH**

 **(to her fairies)**

 **Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars.**

 **Saltwater taffy.**

 **Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent**

 **musical note forming above his head.**

 **NORTH**

 **(TO BUNNY)**

 **Why are rabbits always so nervous.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **And why are you always such a**

 **blowhard!**

 **TOOTH (O.S.)**

 **(to her fairies)**

 **Ontario, sector nine: five canines,**

 **two molars, and fourteen incisors.**

 **Is that all in one house?**

 **Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping**

 **up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**

 **NORTH**

 **(turning his attention)**

 **Tooth! Can't you see we're trying**

 **to argue.**

 **TOOTH**

 **Sorry, not all of us get to work**

 **one night a year. Am I right,**

 **Sandy?**

 **"** I know how you feel contrary to popular belief" jack rose his hand not looking up from the snow flake designs in his notebook h was scribbling in.

 **Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward**

 **the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their**

 **bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split**

 **second, but then -**

 **TOOTH**

 **(to her fairies)**

 **San Diego, sector two! Five**

 **incisors, a bicuspid and a really**

 **loose molar on stand-by.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **(MOCKING)**

 **Come on, mate, Pitch went out with**

 **the dark ages. We made sure of**

 **that - remember?**

 **NORTH (O.S.)**

 **I know it was him. We have serious**

 **situation!**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

 **Well, I've got a serious situation**

 **with some eggs.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.)**

 **Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We**

 **work so hard once a year club" but**

 **could we concentrate on the matter-**

 **Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and**

 **vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally**

 **silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand**

 **crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers**

 **away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight**

 **as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

 **NORTH**

 **Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why**

 **didn't you say something?**

 **Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out**

 **his ears.**

North chuckled nervously

 **NORTH**

 **(to Man in Moon)**

 **It's been a long time old friend!**

 **What is big news?**

 **Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of**

 **moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -**

 **\- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The**

 **Guardians look on, stunned.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **It is Pitch.**

 **North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**

 **NORTH**

 **(back up to the moon)**

 **Manny...what must we do?**

 **In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of**

 **moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further**

 **illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of**

 **their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a**

 **large gem at the head of a pillar.**

 **TOOTH**

 **Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

 **The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting**

 **light all over the chamber.**

 **NORTH**

 **(AWED)**

 **He's choosing a new Guardian.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **What?! Why?**

 **NORTH**

 **Must be big deal! Manny thinks we**

 **need help!**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **(ANNOYED)**

 **Since when do we need help?!**

 **TOOTH**

 **I wonder who it's gonna be?**

 **A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D)**

 **Maybe the Leprechaun?**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Please not the groundhog, please**

 **not the groundhog.**

 **Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves**

 **over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar**

 **hooked STAFF.**

 **NORTH**

 **Jack Frost.**

 **The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand**

 **there, stunned.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Ah, I take it back! The**

 **Groundhog's fine!**

"Oh hell no" jack's head snapped up from his notebook "I am not as bad as that overgrown rat"

 **TOOTH**

 **(caught admiring Jack)**

 **Well, ah, as long he helps to**

 **ah...to protect the children,**

 **right?**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about**

 **children! All he does is freeze**

 **water pipes and mess with my egg**

 **hunts. Right? He's an**

 **irresponsible, selfish...**

Jacks parents looked murderously at Bunny

 **NORTH**

 **Guardian.**

 **This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**

 **BUNNYMUND**

 **Jack Frost is many things, but he**

 **is not a Guardian.**

 **As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**

Just then a large snowy owl came in one spot on its back was glowing

 ** _Done longest chapter so far so just a few things_**

 ** _Note the sarcasm_**

 ** _Just a head canon_**

 ** _Another head canon_**

 ** _They are colonists they will be Christian also because I am Christian_**

 ** _Sorry there is not much dialog I'm not very good_**

 ** _So this is now kind of a crossover_**

 ** _So I hope you like bye_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey two things first I am not going to apologize for the long wait for two reasons one I know how much people hate excuses, and two I don't care how long you have to wait (sorry if that sounds rude) if you have been following this story since the beginning you know about my irregular update schedule. The second thing I wanted to say is this is not a reaction chapter, it is an introduction chapter so it will be a bit short also I fixed my capitalization if you see anything wrong just tell me in the reviews_**

Jack quickly zipped up to the owl just as it was starting to falter the strange glow was thrown off as jack caught the bird and the glow

"Malory" he smiled "that is the third time this month I have had to catch you two from crashing onto the floor" there was a bell like sound that only jack seemed to understand. Someone coughed. Everyone looked at the trio

"We, uh, took the liberty of calling the fairies for you" Kayla started a bit nervously like she wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. "If that was okay with you" Jack looked at her strangely

"I asked you to bring them remember?"

"I was just making sure" the girls shifted awkwardly like they didn't know what to say but thankfully everyone was distracted by the room lighting up with golden glow like dream sand but brighter jacks smile seemed to reflect the light around them

"Guys these are the winter fairies" two glows came forward and landed next to the one already in jacks hand then the lights dimmed a bit so they could see three tiny people in the palm of jacks hands two males and one female ad these three are my most life changing ones he pointed to the shorter male this is dewy (not sure how to spell it) he is the keeper writes all of the books in the winter woods" then h pointed to the first glow that fell "this is lord Malory lord of winter, though I am still king" lastly he gestured to the only female "and this is periwinkle she helped change some rules by breaking said rule" jack looked up and smiled "so any questions"

 ** _Hello people sorry about that last time I posted chapter my capitalization sucked before I want to say I might not be updating for a while_**


End file.
